Honey
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: Honey A. Scarlatina is visiting her parent, Coco and Velvet, with her girlfriend. (image belong to Sketchhungry on tumblr)


Honey Adel, or is it Honey Scarlatina? Hold on one sec... ah, it's Honey A. Scarlatina. Uh oh, i'm side-track. Okay, anyway...

Honey A. Scarlatina is the 17-years old adopted daughter of Velvet A. Scarlatina and Coco A. Scarlatina, or they _resume_ to be a baby unrelated to them when she was 8 months old, but when the DNA test is giving out to them, it shown that Honey was _actually_ their biological daughter due to some technology created by some kind of retired mad scientist guy, but he, along with the few peoples who assist it, died in the same attack where Coco lost her right eye's sight and where she and Velvet found Honey. So the only thing that is known of the identities about of who were the ones who participation in his project was a index card written by him with his signature before he died and it said; 'RB and SR create RR' (guess who that is). But of course, Coco and Velvet didn't care as they were more happy about it, but they were confused of why Honey's hair is blond, but the doctor who give them the test said that choldren blonde has appear, but very rarely, or they have someone who was either blonde or have amber eyes as their ancestor in couple with no blonde hair since you know, genetics, so that was rather clean up rather quickly.

And since that technology was created by someone who was working in the SDC, so the first one to use it that was the produced version were the Whiterose couple (Ruby and Weiss) and the Bumblebee couple (Blake and Yang). So- okay, i'm getting side-track.

Anyway, when she was 15, she (along with Ruby, Coco, and Yang) created her own weapon, Heavyarms (Get it? Eh? Eh?); a two component multiple-range weapon that both combine a double barrel miniguns and boxing gloves into one weapon and the mechanics of the weapon is rather simple really; the 4 miniguns can flip vertically if it is being use in "Miniguns" Mode, the mode that is use in long-range combat, or when not in use, it flip back into "Boxing Glove" Mode, the mode that is use in close-range combat with 3 spikes on each component for added devastion along with it weight. Since Honey created Heavyarms, she was taught in long ranged combat by her one of her mom, Coco, and close ranged combat by Yang.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Honey really hate Geists? You know... due to incident where Coco lost her right eye sight? So how much she hate Geists? Well if you ask her, she say she would gather them all in one place and then mow them down straight to where ever they come from.

When she went to Beacon Academy, she end up in Team HAZE (Honey (the leader), Azila, Zeke, and Eade) and was partner up with and soon-to-be girlfriend, Azila.

Now can Honey can descript Azila Bertha? Well...; She is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi faunus with corgi ears on top of her head, fawn-blonde hair color, blunt bang and silky long hair, blue color eyes, stand at 4.12 or 5 feet when compare to Honey's 6.0 height, wear a all-out black clothing with a black leather jacket or long coat that more look like a emo or goth, through a goth is more closer (think of Nega Sonic Warhead's clothing style), and her personally is a stoic, grumpy, and cyanical, but good humor an brutally honest kind of person.

Honey then discover what kind of Azila's semblance is when she and Azila were on a mission together and were just exterminate some grimms that were too near a village for comfort before they encounter a Nuckelavee, which is also the grimm responsible for giving Honey the scar on her nose, and when it was charging at Honey, Azila step in the way (because she was busy with a few alpha beowolves before she could help Honey) and stop it dead in it's track with her hands before her hand glows and she outright _obliterated_ the Nuckelavee, it also reveal Azila's semblance; she can absorb kinetic energy and store it in her body as potenial energy, which mean that potenially she could use thermal energy. But Honeu then discover the drawback of Azila's semblance...; it give the user a effect similar to autism, which mean that it can lead to a emotional breakdown or outburst, which if that happen, she'll accidentally unleashed kinetic energy equivanlet of _mini nuke_ , but luckly, since Honey's own semblance is a shield semblance, she'll be fine. That's one of the reason why Azila trust her partner and girlfriend and the other reason is that she the only the person who can calm her down if she is going into a emotional breakdown or outburst by using the way that Velvet use to calm Coco down. One of the other reason is that she's cute despite being over 6.0 feet tall with the bunny ears added to that height.

Okay, you're maybe tired of all of these details. So let's go to the second part of the story.

* * *

Honey and Azila are visiting Honey's parent, Velvet A. Scarlatina and Coco A. Scarlatina, today as they were walking to her house as Honey. "My parent are really good people, Azila. You would really like them." Honey told Azila.

"Hm-hm." Azila said as she was typing on her scroll-phone (get it? Okay, i'll stop) while she was walking with Honey.

"Also, would you stop typing on your scroll? We're nearing my house." Honey said.

"Sure." Azila said as she transform her scroll into it's compact mode before she put it away. When she and Honey got near to the house, they went to the door and Honey rang the door bell. A moment later, her bunny faunus mother, Velvet, open the door and she hugged her daughter.

"HONEY~!" Velvet said in a happy tone of voice.

"MOM~!" Honey said also in a happy tone of voice. They hugged each other for a while before they stop hugging and Velvet talk to her daughter.

"Come inside Honey, along with your friend, too." Velvet told Honey and Azila. They went inside of the house and they meet Honey's another and human mother, Coco, who notice her daughter and walk to Honey before she give her a bear hug. "Welcome back home, Honey." Coco said in a happy tone of voice.

"Me too." Honey said as they hug each other before they stop hugging and decide to tell her moms, which she refer Velvet as mother and Coco as mom, as she present them to Azila and introduce Azila to them. "Mother and mom, this is my girlfriend, Azila Bertha."

"Awww, that's sweet!" Velvet said happily.

"Your girlfriend is an emo?" Coco asked in a confused tone of voice with a raised eyebrow.

"COCO/MOM!" Velvet and Honey shouted in an embarrassed tone of voice with a blush on both of their faces.

"What? I'm just joking around." Coco said.

"Well, i'm more of a goth through." Azila said honestly before she ask Honey. "So these are you parent?"

"Yeah? Why?" Honey asked. Azila then pull two piece of beard out of no where and put them on Honey's right and left of her head before she pull her in to look blankly at her... only for Honey made a joke. "I'm a good looking sandwich, huh?"

"Yup, she's most definity related to you guys." Azila snarked as she let her girlfriend go.

"OH HO HO! Snarky!" Coco said in a cheerful voice as she point two finger at Azila with a raise eyebrow before she asked. "So you're Azila?"

"No, i'm Negasonic Teenage Warhead." Azila deadpan.

"Negasonic Teenage... what the shit?! That's the coolest name ever!" Coco shouted, which Azila just respond with a casual shrug. "But seriously through." Coco then spoke in a serious tone of voice as she spoke to Azila. "I have a few question for you through."

"What?"

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love everything about her?"

"Yup."

"Marriage?"

"Sure."

"WAIT! WHY MARRIAGE?!" Velvet shouted in confusion as she was blushing intensely.

"Didn't that kinda happen the same way when you and mom went to your perent's house?" Honey asked.

"Please don't remind me of that." Velvet said in embarrassed tone as she cover her face with her hand as she was blushing furiously red.

"Oh, come on, Vel-vel. You love me back then and you still do today." Coco said as she flirt with her own wife.

"COCO!" Velvet shouted in embarrass tone of voice as she couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and she was blushing red all over her face to the point that she could faint at any moment. Coco laugh at this while Honey just shook her head at this while Azila remain silent. That was when Honey notice her mother's bulging stomach.

"Are you pregnant again, mother?" Honey asked.

"Oh why yes, Honey." Velvet said.

"Wait, you have a younger sidling?" Azila asked.

"Yeah and she's human like mom." Honey said.

"Yeah, but Patty is the silent type and prefer to use her expression to talk- ISN'T THAT RIGHT, PATTY?!" Coco suddenly shouted up at the ceiling where Patty's room lied above. 13-years old Patty just stick her tongue and roll her eyes up at the ceiling with a bored look on her while she is playing on her scroll. Coco then spoke to Azila. "See what I mean? She's a emo, but I'm sure that you two will get along fine. We have another one, but she on a camping trip with Fox and Yatsuhashi, so she won't be back for a while."

"Uh-huh." Azila said.

"Soooo... how many sidling?" Honey asked, breaking up the awkwardness.

"Let's just say... they're twins." Velvet said. "But I think that no enough talking for today... so want to eat dinner?"

"ME!" Honey and Coco shouted in unison.

"Yeah, sure." Azila said.

So later... they have dinner with each other as they talk about things... like Honey telling her parent of how she got her nose scar or how she hook up with Azila. After dinner, Honey lead Azila to her room. When Coco and Velvet peak inside of Honey's room, they see that Honey and Azila are sleeping together on the same bed and were cuddle with each other.

"It's so cute~." Coco said as she cried tears of happiness and joy.

"Yeah, I know Coco..." Velvet said in a sweet tone.

"But i'm kinda disappointed that she didn't gain your shyness or the long process of asking." Coco said in a disappointing tone of voice. "Because it would have been more cuter like the time at the Beacon when you try to resist the urge of doing the bunny flop, or you having a hard time of asking for cuddles, or asking out in a very long pro-"

"Coco-!" Velvet whisper before she cover her face in embarrassment, which Coco chuckle, as she still know how to make Velvet blush, even after years married together.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I asked Sketchhungry on tumblr if I could make a fanfic and here it is! So Honey belong to Sketchhungry and Coco and Velvet being to RoosterTeeths.**

 **Now for the details; Azila Bertha was mostly inspired by NTW from Deadpool (2016), but Mob from Mob Psycho 100 also played in the part of her creation. Azila's history of her creation is interest... she was previously a character from my now deleted fanfic, "Death Roses". I really loved the character so much because of her personally, having an awesome semblance, and being a corgi faunus, so I have decide to give her charater a second chance and I rework her into being Honey's girlfriend and her 'Azila' is basically Elizabeth with the 'beth' taken out, turn the name around, and charging 'e' to a 'a'. Man, I really wanted her to have an british accent... because it would make her even more of a emo or goth. XD**


End file.
